


booty shadows

by berskur



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Smut, ah yes wait, honestly i have no idea how to tag this, ren has an unhealthy obsession with masatos rear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berskur/pseuds/berskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Playing the lead role for Bloody Shadows, Masato had to steal a kiss from the heroine. Who knew that such an action would come back to bite him in the ass?</p>
            </blockquote>





	booty shadows

            After the piece—Bloody Shadows—was over, all actors returned to their respective dressing-rooms. Masato was especially tired, having taken the main role, and his outfit was bothering him a little. Tight vinyl pants and high boots were not a look everyone would expect the composed, dignified Masato to wear. The piece was a challenge for him—the role, the actions (kissing the heroine), the outfit. However, because Ren was in it, he found himself still housing the silly competitive feeling they had between them, and he would never back down on a challenge when it came to him.

            As he was about to reach for the doorknob, the door opened itself, revealing Ai in casual clothes. “I took the time Jinguji and you were not in the room to get changed.” Ai’s voice as monotone as ever, yet hinting something Masato wasn’t sure of. “I’ll be taking my leave now.”

            Masato’s lips parted to reply, but before he could, he felt a strong, soft, familiar hand pressed on his shoulder, accompanied by an unmistakable voice. “How mean, Ai-chan. You don’t want to spend some time with us?”

            He had to close his eyes, inhale deeply. Masato could have asked for a little more time without him, just a little more peace. “Took you some time, Jinguji. Were you outside without your _fans_?”

            Ren chuckled in response, massaging his shoulder briefly. “What if I was? Are you, perhaps, _jealous_ , Hijirikawa?”

            Ai looked at both of them, a mix of annoyance and confusion in his eyes. The two were out—to the group—as a couple, but Ai never really understood their dynamic, nor did he want to understand it. “You’re blocking the way,” he stared at the pair with expressionless eyes. Moving aside promptly, they apologized and went inside, closing the door.

            With a deep sigh, Masato undid his cape and his navy vest, properly placing them over the chair. His entire outfit was heavy and tiresome to wear, but he couldn’t deny that he did look good in it, and that it fit his role perfectly. As he was undoing the first few buttons of his blouse, warm hands found their way to his waist, deft fingers feeling the silk of his blouse against his body. And Masato couldn’t help but shiver at the warmth of Ren’s torso against him.

            The ginger kissed his neck before inhaling behind his ear. “You did such a great job today, you know that, right?” His voice music to the other’s ear. It was completely appalling how he could easily give in to his lover’s arms.

            “What do you want, Jinguji?” Masato’s voice wavered, trying to sound serious but completely missing the point.

            Ren let out a chuckle, hugging him even closer. “What do _I_ want?” He murmured, biting the other’s earlobe gently, as the tip of his fingers casually slid between his pants and his blouse. “I want a lot, Hijirikawa. A _lot_.” As if Masato weighted nothing, Ren easily dragged him against the nearest wall, roughly pressing against him. And Masato _knew_ the bastard was smirking at how he yelped in surprise. The worst was how he had expected it to happen, because he could see Ren staring at him during the entire piece.

            “Do you know how fucking delicious you look in those pants? They are _so_ tight on you, and they outline your ass so nicely, Hijirikawa.” To prove his point, Ren grabbed his behind roughly, grinding his own lower half against it, mimicking what they’ve been doing every night. “I love your ass _too_ much, it’s addictive. I was hard during the entire play because my— _Ah_ ” he hissed in reflex. “—cock misses you so much.”

            Masato was probably dying at that moment, and if it weren’t for Ren holding him, his knees would have given up on him. Red ran from his cheeks to his neck, blushing as if he never heard Ren dirty talk to him in such a way—which wasn’t a complete lie, because his lover was definitely going overboard now.

            Pain and pleasure were clouding his mind and judgement so easily, especially at how tight the vinyl pants were on his hardening erection. His breathing started to become erratic as Ren’s soft fingers undid the rest of the buttons of his shirt, palms briefly brushing over his nipples before running back to his rear.

            “You’re so eager and easy,” one hand moving to his crotch, grabbing the prominent outline of his cock, since apparently there was no fabric between the pants and his skin. “Commando, huh? How dirty, _Masato_ ,” Ren had to let out a breath, the thought of his boyfriend acting the entire time with his cock only restrained by the thin vinyl going straight to his own member. “ _Fuck_ , you drive me fucking crazy.”

            “J-Just get on with it,” Masato’s voice was hoarse, as he tried to still his hips from unconsciously grinding against Ren’s hand. At that, Ren grinned and left tiny bites along Masato’s neck, completely ignoring the request. What was truly worse is how he was still wearing the fake fangs, so what would be a discreet mark will now be a very… obvious one. It hurt, truthfully, but between the pain and arousal, the former was definitely melting into pleasure.

            “You kissed Lady in front of everyone but—” He pressed his own clothed member harder against Masato’s ass. “—they barely know that you spread your beautiful legs for me every single night, hm? You let me fuck your tight ass over and over, and you still beg for more.” Ren made sure to graze his teeth on the pristine column of Masato’s neck, redness decorating its path. “Whenever you are close to coming, you clench around me _so_ hard, you milk me _so_ good, babe.”

            Ren, on his side, was sporting the biggest hard-on, but his focus wasn’t on himself today, but solely on Masato. He wanted to praise the fuck out of him, to worship him, because he couldn’t believe he had such a deity only to himself. And so he did, lowering himself until he faced Masato’s greatest asset. His hands palmed the entirety of his boyfriend’s ass, kneading and spreading the cheeks as much as the fabric could handle, before brushing his nose and dipping his mouth between them. If Ren could name an 8th wonder of the world, it would be, without a doubt, Masato’s ass. But that was just his opinion.

            Masato was squirming, wanting to touch himself so bad and relieve the bothersome feeling between his thighs—that were now soaked in precome probably. But of course, as Ren had most likely planned it, his pants were too tight to be easily taken off, adding to his thigh high boots that confined the garment to his skin. The blue-haired one could only clench his fists to the wall and endure, letting out shy moans every now and then. Not everyone left the studio, so he tried his best to hold back his voice.

            And of course Ren noticed it.

            Backing away a little, he kept fondly massaging his buttocks. “It’s endearing how you keep your voice down in public, because you _know_ you are loud in bed, huh? And when you come, I absolutely love to hear my name escape your lips, to know who’s fucking you nice and good, who’s giving what you crave for.” Not even a second later, Masato’s stance faltered, his hardness twitching against the tight confines of his garment. At this point, he was so desperate he couldn’t _voice_ anything but moans. Ren let out a breathy laugh, before muttering, “Spread your legs a little for me, love.” And Masato promptly complied.

            Ren used the tip of his fangs to bite at Masato’s clothed ass, but he was met with a surprise. The fabric was so thin (not necessarily cheap) that his teeth were pointy enough to rip it slightly. Apparently, Masato hadn’t noticed it, so the ginger one took the opportunity to create a bigger opening right where it mattered. They weren’t going to use the clothes anymore, so why not?

            “What the— _Ren_!” Masato quickly looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting with the devilish grin splattered on his lover’s face. “Are you out of your mind?!” As much as he tried to remain serious about the… _issue_ , his traits, his tone, his quivering—everything wasn’t supporting his complaint. Ren didn’t even pay attention to it, knowing his boyfriend well enough to know that Masato was still trying to sport on his correct, composed mask, which was bound to fall soon.

            Before giving one last bite to the newly exposed skin, Ren buried his face between the other’s buttocks, greedily lapping his tongue over the tight muscle.

           “ _Ah!_ ” A raspy yell escaped from Masato’s lips, and he quickly placed his hand on his mouth to cover the next few moans from the following licks—he could feel Ren’s lips spreading in a grin against his skin. His hot tongue was circling the area, purposefully leaving it wetter than it needed to be for any further actions. “R-Ren, just s-stop! I’m going to come if you don’t— _Oh God_ ,” He stuttered a protest that was quickly covered by a hard suck on his muscle.

           Pulling away from him just slightly, he used the pad of his thumbs to spread it even more, kissing the ring gently. “You taste so, so good, Masato. Your cock is so wet, it’s leaking all the way down here” His index softly circling the sensitive area. “ _Fuck_ —I would eat you out every single day, kiss you with your taste on my lips,” Ren voiced before resuming his actions, sliding inside and pulling it down enough for his tongue to enter. He push and pulled both in a quick pace, fucking his ring muscle repeatedly, groaning and letting his voice resonate against his skin to let Masato know how much he _enjoyed_ it. And Masato was definitely trying to hold back as much as possible, panting and sweating, not wanting to come undone or just come on his work clothes—as torn as they were.

           Ren, on the other hand, had obviously not the same goal, as he tightly fit a second finger and pressed it down, right on his prostate.

           “ _Ren!_ ” Masato let out another hoarse scream, not being able to care about his possible surroundings anymore, as he bucked his hips back mindlessly. His body was shaking, and small tears were pooling at the corner of his eyes. It was _too_ much, he was going to explode.

           “You’re taking it good, babe. You’re always so good to me.” He murmured, before groaning at the scene—Masato writhing against the wall, his two fingers being sucked into him, being begged to fuck him. “I want to feel you coming just by me fingering you. I know you can do it, love. I’ve seen you coming just with the tip of my cock inside of you.”

           With a harsh thrust and a quite painful bite on his arse, Masato came in a long moan, shivering as Ren kept fucking him with his fingers through his orgasm, even if he started to fall to the floor. He could feel his cock leaking, sprays of his fluids hitting the fabric and sliding back to his thighs. Ren replaced his fingers with his tongue, as if cleaning Masato. He licked all the way down to his taint, tasting the familiar, bittersweet come of his lover.

           Ren quickly got up, not being able to hold back any longer. Deftly undoing the zipper of his trousers and taking out his hardened length, he gave it a few pumps as he placed the tip by Masato’s rim. “ _Shit_ , look at what you do to me,” he cursed under his breath. “ _M-Masato_ —” Ren groaned before releasing himself, aiming thick volleys of come on Masato’s entrance, some sliding to the floor. He brought the tip of his cock to his clenching hole, gathering his fluid, before pushing the head and the come inside. Unwillingly, Masato let out a breathy moan, shivering in oversensitivity. 

           Giving his ass a special hard squeeze and pulling out, Ren approached his ear. “My job here is done,” he whispered slyly, planting a brief yet tender kiss on the shell of his ear, as he zipped his pants back up. Masato angrily turned to face him, furrowing his brows at the _insolence_. He fisted the other’s black shirt and harshly pulled him closer.

           “You are a twisted, unbelievable, god damn _devil_ ,” He muttered before crashing his lips against Ren’s, carelessly sliding his tongue to roughly twirl with his. Masato could definitely taste himself, and even though shame emerged on his cheeks in a discreet red, he was content—it was _his_ taste on Ren’s tongue, not anyone else’s. Because Ren was _his_ to take. And Ren responded in the same wavelength—lips, tongue, pointy teeth feeling every bit of Masato’s mouth. Masato pulled away, dragging Ren’s lower lip with his fake vampire teeth.

           “The pants are completely ruined because of you,” Masato complained, despite the apparent smirk at the edge of his lips.

           “And so are you.”

           “You’re an ass.”

           “Well,” Ren gave him a peck, before squeezing his rear again. “You are what you eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is literally pure filth, but I had to do it. Besides, please notice the amount of puns I fit inside. 
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank you for the comments on my other fic, it makes me immensely happy! ( ; ; ) I keep forgetting to answer but I read every single one of them. 
> 
> Ah! I have good news!  
> As some of you know, I'll be writing a renmasa series soon. It's going to be AU and will have a different dynamic, especially with Masato being slightly older than Ren and not being as shy as people portray him to be. If you've glimpsed at my roleplay and at my other fics, I don't think Masato is all that shy. Perhaps in the beginning and with people he might not know, but as far as in a relationship, I think of him as kinkier than Ren even. Anyway! The series will be composed of one-shots, with a main long one that settles their universe and relationshio, followed by other shorter ones of different ideas (angst, and... well, it's a surprise, isn't it?).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and/or comments if you can♡
> 
> You can always find me at @katzuras on Twitter and @berskur on Tumblr.  
> Come talk to me about renmasa, I will love it!


End file.
